1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf training aid, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a foldable golf swing training aid for use by a right-handed golfer and a left-handed golfer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for golf swing training aids have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,421 to Hanna teaches a golf stance corrector consisting of a first front foot plate, a first elongated member rigidly fixed to and projecting laterally from the foot plate, a second elongated member telescopically associated with the first elongated member and being longitudinally adjustable relative thereto, means for releasably fixing the second member to the first member in a plurality of longitudinally adjusted positions, a second rear foot plate, and laterally adjustable mounting means releasably fixing the second foot plate to the outer end of the second elongated member at any one of a plurality of laterally spaced positions relative to the outer end.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,764 to Thomas teaches a panel structure for positioning on the ground in a golf tee area and defining a pair of generally straight visually ascertainable paths inclined approximately 20 to 30 degrees relative to each other and intersecting at one pair of corresponding ends, the panel structure being operative, when a ball is teed up on a first of the paths at a point spaced therealong from the intersecting ends of the paths and the nonintersecing end portion of the first path extends in the intended tee shot direction, to provide a visual guide defined by the second path to assist the golfer in swinging “out and through” when swinging at the teed ball.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,247 to Taylor teaches a golf ball spotting, putter guiding and back-stroke determining aid for practice use indoors on a carpeting surface or outdoors on a putting green characterized by a pair of structurally unique coplanar flat-faced guide members having confronting spaced parallel straight edges. Assembling and coordinating strap or equivalent means is detachably and adjustably connected to marginal edges of the respective guide members in a manner to define and maintain an open-ended channel-like guideway between the companion straight edges. This guideway is bordered by suitably calibrated ball and putter positioning scales which, in conjunction with an adjustable limit stop abutment, enables the user to better acquire, generally stated, the knowledge and fine points required to determine the back-stroke needed and to thus cause the captive ball to travel a predetermined distance. One guide member is such in construction that the user can retain his basic putting stance and the relationship between the ball and its spotted locale relative to his established lead foot. Specifically, a U-shaped cutout or recess is provided in the one guide member to permit the user's shoes to be properly positioned relative to the ball to be putted. A limit stop member is detachably mounted on either of spaced, parallel planar surfaces of the guide members for providing a gauge to further aid the putter. By permitting attachment of the limit stop member to either of these planar surfaces, the aid can be adapted for either left-handed or right-handed golfers. Advantageously, a plurality of sockets are provided in the guide members for receiving pins provided on the limit stop member to achieve the aforementioned selective mounting of the limit stop member.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,882 to Whittaker teaches a thin, flat member longer than its width has parallel sides and one end formed at a right angle thereto and notched midway between the sides, the other opposite end being pointed. A visible line is formed on the longitudinal axis and extends from the mid portion of the notch on the one end to the apex of the pointed end. The upper surface of the thin flat member is preferably reflective material which enables a golfer to see whether or not his head is over the ball and improves the golfer's view of club head movement after striking the ball. The notch forms a location for a golf ball. The flat member may be creased along its longitudinal axis to facilitate folding. In use the golf guide forms a visual path for the golf club after the golf ball is hit together with a transverse plane of reference for alignment with the head of a golf club when the golf ball is hit.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,160 to Miner teaches a golf putting practice device that includes a pair of elongated rigid strips that are held spaced apart and parallel by a transverse bar to define between their inner longitudinal edges a putter stroke area. A pair of plate members are moveable along each of the rigid strips and include lock elements to fix them at positions along the rigid strips selected by use of measurement indicia on the upper surfaces of the rigid strips. The transverse bar is adjustable to vary the spacing between the parallel strip and a further bar is secured to one of the moveable plate members and extends away from the strips to provide a foot location guide.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,048 to Welch teaches a device for setting a player's stance for the game of golf having an elongated base with two elongated arms extending outwardly from one end of the base. Each arm is pivotally attached to the base and is constructed from two telescoping sections so that the length of each arm is adjustable. A pair of stops are adjustably attached to the base and limit the pivotal movement of the arms while a spring urges the arms against the stops. A foot guide is secured to the free end of each arm and the foot guides are adapted to receive the player's feet. With the player's feet positioned in the foot guides and the other end of the base positioned adjacent a golf ball, the player's stance is set for the golf shot.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,789 to Hickson teaches a teaching and practice device for improving a golfer's swing and alignment that eliminates sway. An extensible base adapted to be placed upon the playing surface is adjusted to the desired playing width and positioned substantially parallel with the desired target line. The base comprises a pair of axially displaceable brackets that can be moved with respect to each other to dispose the base at a desired length, normally the width of the golfer's shoulders. Each of the base brackets comprises a horizontal portion for contacting the playing surface and an integral vertical portion. The vertical portions comprise elongated slots adapted to be registered with one another to facilitate length adjustments. Foot control arms pivotally associated with the base at its opposite ends firmly contact the outside edges of the golfer's feet and prevent improper leg movement during the golf swing. The arms are disposed in either a folded position, in which they project towards each other and slidably contact the base, or a deployed position in which they angularly project away from the base. The first arm normally assumes an obtuse angle with respect to the base when deployed, and the second arm normally projects at a right angle when deployed. A ball positioner projects outwardly from the base towards the ball between the arms.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 338,940 to Pellington teaches the ornamental design for a golf swing guide.
A NINTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,177 to Furbush, Jr. teaches a golf club swing training apparatus that provides for several aspects of training in the game of golf with a single relatively simple device. The swing trainer is collapsible, and thus may be carried within a golf bag or the like for use by an individual golfer. The trainer may be unfolded, whereupon the two guides may be aligned with the intended ball trajectory and the guide connecting links adjusted to provide visual alignment cues to the desired trajectory. Adjustable positioning markers may be adjusted to provide assistance in the placement of the ball, the golfer's left and right foot, and the club swing arc, thus defining the proper placement and positioning for the club swing arc to properly strike the ball to drive it along the desired trajectory. A fence extends upward from each guide, so the swing trainer will be displaced if the club head is too far either side of the desired arc. The ball rests directly upon the ground or a tee rather than upon a mat, in order that the path of the ball will not be affected by contact with an artificial surface. The swing trainer may be inverted for putting practice, thus providing clearance for the putted ball to pass beneath any of the components of the swing trainer. The device may also be used to assist in squaring the stance of a golfer.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for golf swing training aid have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.